Twilight Or Dawn
by Amber Rei
Summary: Water adepts assembling and clashing, human feelings, visions and travels into human psyche... A FIC. FULL STOP. It's a Gs 3. Alex's alive, but... well, please read and review. I boasted it put too much XX
1. Sunray 1 Empty

Two nervous and frantic hands holding the helm, a slender figure wrapped up in a white cloak. The ship successfully docks, gently stopping its rush on waters. Its helmsman immediately dashes towards the Energic Chamber. His hands remove a shining black orb out of a cavity in a pillar situated in the centre of the room. The chamber turns dark, as the orb's golden shine gently fades, while the ship temporarily loses its life. Then, the cloaked figure runs hastily towards the upper deck, and then he eagerly looks around, searching for three glowing lights: a blue one, and a green one... further east, a third, violet one. Three lighthouses. Lighthouses are something essential for ships, don't you agree? I'm not talking about common lighthouses, though. What? You know nothing about alchemy? And the four elements? Oh, well… I'll cut it brief… Our world, ages ago, was immersed in the power of Alchemy, which let people create thriving civilizations and get freed from their previous barbarian state. Although, many people used Alchemy for their ambitions, too; so, that power was sealed in four globes that fell off of the sky, and thus were called Elemental Stars. Then, four lighthouses were built to give humanity a second chance… by lighting those with the corresponding Star, the four elements would be released again on this world, the world of Weyard. End of the fairytale, just go to sleep! The matter is this person-we shall call him/her "helmsman" for the moment – really likes the shine coming from those Lighthouses. And knows quite well who, and why has lit them.

"Vale… North…west."

Whispering these words, he mentally traces the way looking at the map, and with his finger, follows the ideal path.

****

A man is walking alone down his path. He's a handsome man, his face partly covered by chestnut bangs. His clothes are those of a warrior, even though, he seems more of an exile. Everything is good, everybody feels better now the bad thing's gone, the sun shines more than ever. This is the ideal condition. Then, why is he mentally cursing and complaining…?

Sheba has returned back to Lalivero, to her 'father' Faran. He had quite hated her for that sudden departure, but, he knows, it couldn't be helped. But is she really satisfied with her being in a place where she's worshipped as a God's Child? Does she really enjoy that? Felix is quite puzzled. Maybe -he thinks- she only wants her father's affection…? Then, noticing that his thoughts are somewhat no-way-out, he mentally changes subject. And starts thinking of Piers. Better not…?

He had left Vale some weeks ago. With a very bad feeling on his skin, Felix had seen him sailing away with a faint and way too broken smile. Felix thinks of him as you could think of a dead person. He was all happy and cheerful and all, while he helped them reconstructing the village. Felix and Jenna's house, then Isaac's, Garet's, the Sanctum, and so on. The whole town was reborn in no time. In the end, they were thinking of building some new houses, for Sheba, and Ivan, and Mia, and Piers. But the first three decided to leave and return their own towns, with the promise of coming back soon. Piers still remained, and Felix and the other fellows began to build 'his' own house. He had shyly agreed, and then they all had started to work on it. As everything went on, Piers acted more and more weird. His eyes were hollow and lightless, as he rarely allowed a smile to grace his lips. Time passed; as it kept being like that, Felix gradually understood what was happening to him. That house they were building was not his own. It was a mere humiliation. It showed him in clear words‚ _"You're an exile. Your true home has been forbidden to you, yet you do nothing. Still, you feel comfortable"_. Felix understood his sense of guilt, sorrow, and regret, as it once had been his own.

Piers, at his climax of exasperation in that infinite self-against-self battle, got to meet Felix himself as he was alone, one day. He barely kept tears in, while he explained in broken phrases how he felt, and what did he think. He almost confirmed every single thing Felix had deduced, and added even more. Felix couldn't bear seeing the Mercury Adept so broken, thus his mind almost yelled_ 'shut up, go away' _while he spoke. When his laborious and pathetic speech ended, Piers suddenly turned his back, and Felix saw him trembling. He was quietly sobbing. Tears were falling in every place, restlessly. He could do nothing to stop those. Felix stayed deathly still such as if he was helplessly looking at a huge danger right in front of him. A danger mining his fake interior tranquillity. Then Piers walked away, muttering some non-sense excuses or what-so-ever.

He looked like he was going to melt down under those sun rays. More fragile than he had ever shown... Felix didn't accept him being like that, a fragile wreck of his usual self. Then he was suddenly aware that he had undoubtedly failed him. Piers had shown him his soul bare naked just to ask for something... maybe he did not even know what exactly.

He had asked for help for the last time. He left the morning after. Felix felt a disturbing sense of guilt surging inside him. He should have done more, way more, as a friend. Since then, Piers did not write any letter, to tell where he was, or how he felt, or what was he doing.

Felix looks up at that fair sky above him and just feels nothing.

Then hears a familiar, loud voice.

"Broooooother!..."

Felix gently turns towards that voice, his sister's, and says nothing.

"There's an awesome woman, waiting just for you, in our Sanctum! ", chuckles Jenna, teasing him.

Felix does not respond again, just absent minded follows her, inexpressive.


	2. Sunray 2 Know Help Die

We left Felix and an 'awesome woman' waiting for him in Vale, right? Well, there we are now.

"Who's she?" Felix asks, absent-minded.

"Teeeheee... it's not a woman, I just joked."

"Who is it then, Jenna...?"

"It's a soldier-looking man...I think we saw him in Lemuria some time ago, when we first-and last, I must add-entered it."

"Where precisely?"

"I recall... seeing him right in King Hydros' Palace. I repeat I might be wrong. "

The two get to the Sanctum in no-time, where that one is expecting for him to come. Felix can observe him while not seen, and he feels like he's in some sort of advantage due to that. Outstanding and majestic, a light-blue haired man stands right in the centre of the Sanctum, gazing around in an odd way. You can swear he has never seen a Sanctum's interior before. His eyes devour anything surrounding him with eager anxiety. From time to time his eyes sparkle with a sudden flash, in which a heavy concern is clearly readable. His clothes remind of a mixture between Piers' and Hydros' ones: he's a Lemurian, out of any doubt. And a soldier, as well. He detects Felix's presence almost immediately and turns his gaze towards him. His expression shows alarm-curiosity-just a second and that look turns perfectly blank. His feelings-his thoughts are not detectable anymore.

"Am I talking to Lord Felix, sir?" He says in a stern way.

That Lord thing still makes him shiver. Lord. What is it?... His sense of guilt rises. It is just his official appearance that is praised. Nobody would ever call him Lord; if they knew what he keeps doing-voluntarily or not- to those people he loved most.

"...yes sir." Felix replies calmly, as he keeps on 'studying' the looks of that stranger right in front of him.

"...fine." The man's expression relaxes and loses almost every trace of severity. He looks at Felix as a father could do with his son. Then, slightly raises his head. "I'm Commander Pelagius. I'm serving King Hydros." He says, in an almost naive way.

"I could have sworn that." Felix observes, with a faint smile. "Something in your aspect rang me a bell."

Jenna is impressed by her brother's way to approach the man he is in conversation with. He has just declared he is a Commander, and yet Felix speaks to him in such a confidential way. On the other hand, the man is not impressed as well and acts very spontaneously. They keep on talking in an almost natural way under the young Adept's admired eyes.

"Out of chit-chat, I wish to communicate you what my King has told me to."

"Please proceed".

The two, now, both look as soldiers at a war table.

"... I know very little. He has asked me to summon all five of you..." He takes a little piece of paper out of his pocket and reads aloud-"Felix-you-, Jenna-is she...?-, Sheba...isn't she here...?-, Piers-Oh well...-, and Kraden-that sage, right?"

Felix looks like he's trying to avoid to answer, then almost forces himself to look right in the other's eyes.

"...two are currently missing."

"...who are they...?"

"Sheba...and Piers."

"PIERS YOU SAID...?!" The man startles. "How can that be...? Is he trying to return to Lemuria? Or... WHERE has he gone right now?!"

"I--I don't even have a clue." Felix answers, his eyes emotionless. He's trying not to show his feeling of frustration.

"HOW CAN YOU---" The Commander suddenly shows a wild anger in his eyes.

Felix looks back at him with a both helpless and calm glance. Then, begins to explain. As clear as he can, avoiding those emotional details, trying to keep everything aseptic, almost extraneous. The man absorbs the story, listening intently.

An awkward silence falls upon them both. Their eyes avoid meeting. Jenna instinctively walks towards the door, and leaves them alone. As the door shuts, Felix draws a long, silent sigh. Commander Pelagius is the first to break the silence.

"I don't... don't know what to say."

"...neither do I."

"You did him something... didn't you?"

"..."

"But you won't tell me...?"

"...I..."

"Because you are ashamed. Ashamed of yourself."

"I am..."

"What did you do..?"

"Just nothing."

"Are you lying?"

"I did nothing. Nothing to help him, nothing useful, nothing at all."

"Because you knew nothing about him."

"...I knew."

"... so why did not you -"

_He left because of me --- tears - rattle- sighs -stop it - cries - stop it now - go away!! - don't leave... - do you like me? - shut up! - All of you! Do you like me? - Shut that mouth --- or not? - Cut it out, already --- why do you want me to remain? - Shut it up - Then? - What am I? - STOP! - It's not how it seems - what's that place? - Your home - home or house? - Home! - Aren't you ridiculous? - Shut it up - you know nothing - silence - you know nothing - sobs - nothing at all - I never knew - do you know? - What? - save the world - do things for myself - like I've always done - nothing on purpose - I'm not what you think - It's not as it seems - It has never been how it seems - I've never been who you think I am - Don't ask me - not help - help me - don't ask - please... - don't try - help me! - Shut up - No way out! - You won't even try! - Help me - go away - help me - who are you - help me - I can't recognize you - help me - who are you - help me - who are you - HELP ME! - DIE!!!!!_

"…"

"...I was afraid."

Pelagius raises his head slightly and looks at him. His lips seem to taste bitter. "...of what."

"...of him."

"..."

"He was not the one I was used to---"

"So I am right. You know nothing about him."

"...It might..."

"Nobody knows anything about anybody. Humanity is such a failure."

"...what should I do...?"

"...I know where he is."

Felix looks at him in surprise."...you know what?"

"He's the Master of Water our prophecies predicted. He just can be in only one place."

Felix looks at him again, weighting those words. Then, he comes to the clearest answer. "...Aqua Rock."

_A hand outstretched towards me. With my slightest touch it withdraws, then reaches out to me again. Our hands finally touch and hold. Your skin makes me feel cold. Your eyes, filled in with ice shards. Don't blame me please... I don't think it's my entire fault. Things must have gone wrong with me. I just want to--- _

Piers finds himself lying on water as he regains consciousness. He's got tired eyes, two golden orbs with no hint of light. They are not capable anymore of reflecting those golden rays of sunlight blessing Aqua Rock. Azure, white, turquoise, amber shines reverberate upon the rocky walls of the mountain sacred to Mercury, upon the clear torrents of water flowing down from anywhere, cascading in gentle falls. Piers' hair is flowing too, almost fused with that waters he's floating on. He's part of the blue, and just wants to completely melt in it. Disappear. He wants to---

_Mother...why am I here...? _

_ just answer... _

_ I can't come-yet. _


	3. Sunray 3 The Big Reveal?

The ship sails peacefully on a rather calm sea. Mild, bland waves keep on caressing the boat's side, while the hooded helmsman stands deathly still, holding the wheel. A young woman sits down by his side. Their eyes never meet. The two look in opposite directions. While sitting there, she unleashes her mind in search for recent memories...

_"You look tired. You should go in your cabin and rest."_

_"Your task is to guard me. Isn't it better for you if I'm on sight?..."_

_The young man suddenly looks at her with an interrogative look on his face. Then turns again towards the helm, and keeps on looking forward, sending her a questioning glance from time to time._

_"...what on Weyard gave you the will to finally speak, after a three months' silence?..."_

_"...now I know how it's done. "_

_"...what do you mean..?"_

_"...I didn't remember how to."_

_"...how to talk...?"_

_The man silently leaves the helm and slowly walks towards the place where the anchor lies._

_"We're in low waters.", He says, absent-mindedly, then throws the anchor. The mariner looks at the water bubbling where the anchor had just devastated the calm sea's surface._

_"...so," He concedes, talking within a sigh. "what Pelagius told me about us is true ."_

_"..."_

_"Do you know why we are here? "_

_The woman slightly raises her head in surprise, but her expression doesn't change a bit. "Why...?"_

_Sunlight bathes the man's back as he turns towards her and speaks. His silhouette is not clearly visible to the young woman, since her eyes are blinded by those sun rays. _

_"The stars which are on fire, they are just one beginning."_

_The woman looks at him, her face not showing any sign of a feeling._

_"I know. 'Therefore, they shalt be the end' , like Master Pelagius said."_

"So, let's go ahead."The young woman nods and remains silent.

Now, she's more aware of everything. Some time has passed. But... is their objective the right one...?

Pelagius is just doing his best in order to set sail as soon as he can. Felix helps him in doing those things he did over and over on their own Lemurian ship... filling some barrels in with food, some with water, others with clothes, weapons or whatever may be of any use, then use the Move Psynergy to put everything in its right place, over and over again... Jenna, by the way, helps by cleaning everything around, as she had always done, over and over again... The both of them are slowly overwhelmed by a feeling of bitter because of that I could call an 'improper substitution'. The one who was at the helm, is not the one that should be... that one had always been Piers, or less often Felix. When the sea was calmer, the wheel was in Felix's hands; then, the Lemurian just loved to observe his friend 'playing' with the ship in a rather clumsy way. Piers started in the most serious way... almost solemn, as he asked Felix to steer the ship. Then, Felix tried to look the more serious he could, and always held the helm with an involuntary but ridiculous look of importance on his face. And then, Piers started his work of art. He walked around in circles, looking at what Felix was doing just like a curious kitten. Anyone could see Felix feeling observed, first; and then becoming more and more tense, more and more and more nervous, sweating... Then, it was inevitable: Piers just laughed at him and always told him he had done something wrong. Then, he gently took the wheel and showed Felix how to do that. He had some kind of uncommon male grace in doing all of it. The ship started to dance on the waves in a perfect waltzer - the ageless Adept feeling perfectly comfortable surrounded by his own element. And yet, when the sea was not calm at all, another man. An Admiral, awesome in looks and standing, mastered the ship with uncommon self assurance and boldness, but also an incredible caution. Everyone just knew the all of them would have come out alive from any tempest or tidal wave, for what that could matter.

But again, staying on a stranger Lemurian ship... just makes Felix feel uncomfortable. The same for Jenna, who occasionally turns towards him just to discover her own feeling reflected on her brother's face. Everything is almost ready for departure. Felix and Jenna's family observe the scene with sort of a mixture within curiosity and uncertainty. They just know their sons are going to leave again, for some mysterious reason... They are already prepared. There's something oppressing in the whole scene, and Pelagius instinctively senses it. That makes him quite depressed, but also sure that Piers has found something precious in that secluded Adepts' city.

'Secluded...' Pelagius speaks aloud, almost tasting that word with his own tongue.

'I see... so, even a Lemurian can... die of starvation, he he...

_'My mind..._

_'...I can't think. __  
_

_'Is it all over...?_

_'I just wanted it... _

_or not?'_

A million gentle, laughing voices, all around him, all inside him. All within him. Their words are nothing comprehensible, as they continuously overlap each other, intertwining the meanings.

'What? Who are you?

_'What-what's this...Stop...!_

_'Is that heaven...?'_

' NO!'

The most gentle among those voices emerges from that sea and takes her shape.

'No, this is no heaven at all, my son...'

_'That voice... could it be...?'_

'This is a world inside you.'

_'Mother...?'_

'This is myself inside yourself.'

_'Are you...'_

'I'm a mere memory. I'm more Piers than his mother.'

_'So, is it correct to say...?'_

The voices take multiple shapes and surround him, then, in the blink of an eye, take the same one, merging in a single being.

'It's you.'

'Is there anything you want from me?'

'We want a single thing. Just be quiet and listen... but don't listen to us-or you anymore. Listen to all of these... all of these people akin... all of that they have to say.'

An incredible vortex of voices, even more chaotic. The weird thing is, Piers can distinguish each one separately now. He absorbs them and draws strength from an infinite stream of knowledge, hopes and despair that flows into him. As he feels ready, everything disappears as a dream could escape as soon as conscience comes back. Piers wakes and stands up.

'I woke from a thousand years' sleep... but now, I understand.'

'I'm a coward. I came here to die... or at least I was convinced of it. But, no adept has ever died in his own element. So I NEVER really wanted it. I'm just a coward. Or perhaps...

'...I just wanted to come back to the uterus.'

Piers gently embraces the rocks and is kissed infinite times by the drops, cascades, rivers, floods, falls of crystalline water flowing all around him, all inside him, all within him. He raises gently his head to return the kiss, and drinks that water.

'... thank you, I'll live a million years' longer life.

'I can feel it...'

Piers walks towards the other side of the island with an uncanny tranquility. Slowly he makes his way towards...

'...the edge.'

Piers is looking down at a horrible, black, stormy void. The Gaia Falls have devoured even more ground than they had done before. The Apojii islands, as well as the Aqua Rock itself, are falling down the Falls. He's drained. He feels exhausted while his shattered thoughts wander in total confusion around a single idea...

'Prox... The Mars- Lighthouse...'

He feels light-headed. His body does not respond anymore. The void is nearer. He's falling down.

But his feet are still bound to Mother Earth. A strong hand is holding him embracing his waist. It gently rescues him. Then, Piers feels his body held by some other's arms.

"...mother...?" He whispers again.

A young woman is holding him as if he were a child. She languidly looks at him, as she answers "...no. But I will take care of you as well."

Piers' eyes widen a bit in surprise, as he seems to recognize the woman.

"Samira... So, dead people do come back, after all..."

She smiles at him. He smiles back, then almost immediately falls asleep.

"...There's no coming back, Admiral." The young woman called Samira addresses the other man.

"...I've got a name. And I would call you by name, if you like." He answers, with a sad look on his face.

"...Admiral Maximilian Undina."

"That's good."


	4. Sunray 4 Pacts Interlude

The flying ship peacefully boards on the sea's surface, gliding with a graceful ease. Sparks accompany its slow, almost dreamy descent. The wings now rest on the boat's sides, as the helmsman stops pouring her psynergy into the Hover Jade. She's an average young-looking woman, if it weren't for the golden-amber eyes and the turquoise hair. She's Lemurian, as her companion is: an outstanding young man, hair braided in a long, thin tail. He's holding a fainted Piers in his arms, soaked to the bone, his light clothes slowly dripping water. Nonetheless, the youth sleeps a peaceful sleep.

The Adepts observe the whole scene from the dock. Pelagius is got a strange look on his face.

The ship lands without the slightest noise or disturbance on the incredibly smooth surface of those waters, now reflecting the carved wood of the ship's side, twisting and turning its image in soft waves.

The young man descends from the ship, still holding Piers in his arms. The woman follows suit. Their appearance is that of two unknown messengers from very far away. That's the almost dreamy feeling Felix is got watching the two youths, while they offer him his companion back. The Lemurian sleeps, clueless. His face is extremely relaxed, just like that of a child or some Sage. After having accomplished their 'mission', the two look attentively at the whole Adepts' group. A more intense glance is exchanged between the woman and Pelagius. Then, the two disappear at once, warping themselves somewhere else.

'Hell what…!' curses Jenna.

'I don't like that… I don't like it at all… That WARPING thing... JUST WHO did use it too?...'says Felix.

Samira and Maximilian observe the whole scene. The young girl is particularly amused by those people's agitation, and grins at them, unseen.

'Samira.'

'What's the matter, Admiral?'

'I was just going to forget this' and, by saying it, passes her a letter.

Samira reads it with sufficiency. Her eyes follow the words written till the end, then, she starts to grin with a mad look in her eyes. 'So, we did lure the bait this time!... I must mostly praise you for your outstanding cleverness, my highest-class Admiral! You will NOT have an increase in rank, I'm afraid, my friend!...though, you've got to always know I'm in deadly debt with you, and if you'll wish, I'll allow you to claim even my blood and flesh in exchange for it!'

'I would not go that further, Milady.-Maximilian does a mocking bow, slowly- I would just be pleased to travel with you as long as I can.'

'Till death tears us apart? Nice shot. We were raised together, so, your wish is useless. Of course I'll ride the horses of passing time by your side, my politest Maxie. You have to ask me MORE. Just do it.'

'I can't think of anything else, Milady.'

'Heck. I'm not a Lady at all. Calling me like that is kinda cursing.'

Maximilian raises his head to show wild eyes 'You are my Lady of Hell Ice, my love.'

Samira looks at him in surprise, then widens her eyes and laughs, amused. 'Hah! Let's go! We're supposed to be mercenaries from now on. Let's just throw out our true soldiers' self.'

'All right'.

'We'll have some shares of glory for ourselves.'

'…maybe.'

The orgasm of hilarity has already passed, as the two look at each other in a holy silence.

'He will be alright. He's a Master.'

'Yeah.' Samira answers looking at the sky above. '…the only accepted child among us…'

'The Child sacred to the king.'

'The Child sacred to Mercury.'

'We, the rejected.'

'We'll open the doors for a second chance.'

'For a miracle…'

Their reciprocal look is even more intense.

'Our New Master is waiting'.

'Alright'.

In a flash, the two Lemurians warp again towards the sender of that message.

'DAMN! Too late. I had underestimated the situation, and I was fooled. Now they will certainly know all of it. I cannot simply stab his throat right away. I would need some excuse for such a sudden d---'

'Shut up!... I did not pay you to fail me like this…! Retire now. There is nothing else you can do there.'

'He instinctively went to the source of Mercury power and gained all the knowledge he needed. Even those two didn't make it in time to stop him.'

'Or maybe they did not want to'.

'Right now, Lord Felix and his companions will start a new journey to spoil all of those fruits Lady Luck had offered us with the last failed dawn. That's why your creature has been released in the end, as it will allow us to regain control on the situation.'

'I'm sure it can do it, believe me.'

'We definitely put all of our hopes in the Last Wielder of the Stone. Shall he live an infinite life, and Alchemy never be released again!'

'If that's the only way, let it be like that.'

'All is up to your creature, Pelagius. I will wait.'

'Thank you, your Highness Conservato.'

A man is absent-mindedly running his hand through the strands of his long, smooth, sky blue hair. His eyes are lost in a distant gaze, as if he were thinking of mysteries impossible to unravel, or highly philosophical matters. He's sitting on the bed of the inn he's staying in, and looks out of the window at the landscape. A soft breeze enters the room and plays with his hair and with some flowers put in a vase filled in with water. His attention is now caught by them.

'What's the point in cutting those…?

_They already have a short enough life._

_Why not putting them in a vase with some earth in it?_

_Can't they understand it's like cutting the head of a virgin to make her beauty eternal?_

_It's all… everything men do is… so terribly pointless._

_That's why… I want to live. Men will finally die. I will start a new era, a new human race. _

_A race capable of taking care of this crumbling world._

_I need power for that. Power to erase these already devastated civilizations, and build something new. _

_…this is my dream.'_

The man is sleeping now. Other two youths appear by his side.

'We know that, Young Master.'

'It's our dream as well.'

'But we need to know your true self…'

'And choose either to serve you or break the seal again.'

'Until that day comes, we'll wait.'


	5. Sunray 5 Sleeping Eyes

Alex wakes on the inn's bed. He's still wearing his clothes. Warmth spreads from something near, very near, comforting him. He's half asleep as he tries to detect the source of that pleasant feeling. His nose draws in a soothing scent, something halfway between mother's milk and a bitch's sweetish perfume.

As he opens his eyes, a slender woman's figure sitting on the same bed, enveloped in what seems to be a turquoise cloak, appears to represent that 'source'. Although her eyes are closed, she's fully awake; she's actually watching over her current master. Alex looks at her with sleepy eyes. She, feeling observed, opens her eyes as well. Two calm, sad gazes meet each other. They stay like this for quite a long time. A silent room in which only the exterior's sounds resonate… laughter, talking, chirping, walking, running, rustling, living. Everything so faint. Alex's eyes open and close. Open and close. Close. He falls asleep again. Samira's eyes close as well. Nothing has moved in the room, except for their eyes.

_'I will perform my duty until I understand…'_

Vale. Two brothers looking at their friend while he's fast asleep.

'…it's true water Adepts are calm people after all…'

'…'

'…although, I've never seen him sleeping so fine… and so long.'

'He's so serene. Much more than the day he departed…'

Jenna looks at her brother, questioningly… when exactly had he seen Piers taking his leave? And why he did not tell her then? Jenna feels he will never answer those questions, though; so, she remains silent.

Two golden eyes suddenly open in a blank gaze.

'Piers!'

'Felix… Jenna…? Where—'

'Vale._ Home._'

Felix looks mockingly at Piers. He accepts the joke, and looks away from him with an ironic smile.

'Stop teasing me, since you can't understand' he says, and gives Felix an ice-cold look, still smiling.

Felix is stone-still. He would have never expected Piers to act that way towards him, and he's afraid something broke between them.

Piers' expression changes in the glimpse of an eye.

'There is something you should know. And it's – very important.' Piers's eyes are calm, but really determined, as maybe they had never been.

'You are… the mercenary I hired, right…?'

Samira runs a hand through Alex's long hair, his head resting on her thighs.

'You already know who I am, and what I have done…?'

'…yes.'

'…any objection?'

'…no.'

'…what are your intentions…?'

'I will be your servant until you desire me to be.'

'What do you desire… as a payment?'

'That's up to you. I don't have anything particular to ask. My partner could have a request though… so, ask him when he comes.'

'Fine…'

Silence falls again.

'Does your partner know where we are? Will he reach us here or else…?'

'He can find us wherever we are. If you desire, we can take our leave immediately, my lord.'

'I wish to wait… here. I need some rest. Some… more.' Alex adjusts his position on the bed, and is going to fall asleep again.

'May I ask you a question, master…?'

Alex lets out a grumpy, lazy moan, meaning 'yes'.

'…are you ill, perchance…?'

'I just feel… tired. I can't tell you---'

'I've got no right to know that, sir… I beg your pardon.'

'…be content in knowing… I… did not sleep, for a long, long time. Under… ground…'

Alex falls asleep again. It's almost noon.

Samira watches his sleeping complexion, showing all of his feelings mixed into one…

_'It's as Maximilian says… humans are children, after all.'_

A heavy bang. A war has started into his mind, everything blowing around in smoke and fragments and fires. Sparks and flashes, a carnival of random thoughts all blurring into one.

'Everything…'

Reorder, reorganization, recollection of ideas, examination of all better hypothesis and better possibilities, among both the logical and the illogical ones. A stream of 'what-ifs' flowing down, wrooooooosh.

'…no way…!'

He shakes his head in disbelief, shakes away thoughts and recollections and hypothesis and logic and 'what-ifs' and-something is upside down—what happened to the world?------Calm down—I'm saying----Calm down, put your hands----There must be a different answer, you're wrong-----pain-cursing through his motionless, tense body-lack of----pain-cursing through the head blowing as a bomb, thoughts, recollections, curses,--there must be a reason—Please, stop!...a whine…

'Felix, could you please listen, first…?'

A sad golden glance, searching for the chestnut one. Two hands holding the other's neck. A look of bewilderment in those brownish eyes, and those hands slowly fall down with a trembling caress. Irregular breathing.

Silence.

'…I'm just telling the truth.'

Their looks are locked one into the other.

'The edge of Weyard is still receding'.

Disbelief, last chance to accept reality.

A cold, sorrowful glance.

'Everything we did was totally useless.'

Two cries. One of wild rage, the other of pain. Piers lies on the floor where Felix had just thrown him. Jenna sustains him, looking at him helplessly, while he tries to wake. He's hit his head against the table, a rivulet of blood making his trail through his hair, on his forehead, his eyebrow, his temple, his cheek. Drops fall on the pavement. Felix can't accept the truth. He's always been the one to keep the cool even in the worst cases, what now…?

'Stop it, Felix. I didn't think you were such an idiotic guy.'

Felix immediately turns towards the person speaking: he's Isaac. Jenna has called for his help. Shame and desperation on his face show him the reason behind that reaction. The subject is dropped, and there's no need for excuses. Everything he has just done passes on the background.

'By the way, where's that Pelagius guy Jenna talked about?...'

Felix startles. 'You're right…! He disappeared after those two warped…'

'Those two?'

'Yes, the ones who brought Piers back.'

'YOU WERE THE ONE WHO WAS TAKING PIERS BACK… TO THE OTHERSIDE!'

'…I would have done something worse.'

It's Piers talking. He had listened quietly, while healing his bruises with Ply.

'…I want to talk to Felix privately.' He says, not looking at them. Then, raising his head 'Please leave.'

The duo leaves, speechless, giving them astonished glances from time to time.

Piers looks at their backs growing apart from them, with an icy look.

The chirping of birds slightly covers the heavy silence between the two. Felix can see his back, and his face, a little. His eyes fall on his neck again. Another wave of guilt rises.

'I was going to---'

'I was going to kill myself.'

'…huh…?'

Piers slowly turns his face towards Felix, then, his eyes look at him as well, in two separate moments. He looks like he's shameful for what he had done.

'…what…'

'I went to Aqua Rock without a reason. I found myself there. Just like if the currents had followed my mind's distortions. As I entered it… such a silence. And yet… such a roar. I did not remember we heard that roar the last time we went there. I thought it was inside me. Then… I sat to think, and I thought, I thought, I thought… I kept on thinking like mad, as if it could eliminate with its power entire civilizations, the course of History, the flow of time, the spreading of this Universe, more and more and more, helplessly and uselessly and thoughtlessly until I reached the extreme limits of my conscience.

And I realized that this entire world was not worth a drop of water to me.

…I wanted to die.

And I almost managed to do it. I abandoned myself lying in water, just floating, without taking care of myself, just keeping my thoughts awake, as they were my last anchor to the earth.

Until I understood at once that I was not able to think anymore.

Then, some voices reached me. I don't know whether they were inside or outside me. They told me so many things. They made up for my lost thoughts and memory. They built me anew and gave me knowledge.

I woke up and followed those voices.

I reached the border. The border of Weyard. The Gaia Falls. They've reached Aqua Rock.

Then, those two saved me from falling.'

'You mean you were falling down Gaia Falls…? And those two Adepts came out from nowhere and saved you?'

'Exactly.'

'Isn't there a possibility that they themselves might have led you there in some way?'

'…'

'Do you know them…?'

'…yes. Let's say… one of them is a person I know.'

'So they're Lemurian… that's a relief.'

'Why?'

'You were unconscious when they brought you here. Then, after they ensured you were safe with us, they warped away Alex-style.'

'… …can that be…?'

'You mean they couldn't do that before…? Is there any possibility of a contact with Alex…?'

'Well, that would mean he still lives. This means the Wise One failed in stopping him from receiving the Golden Sun rays-and the Stone of Sages. On the other hand, we don't really know what happened that day on Mt.Aleph.'

'That's a possibility we must consider, Felix. Even if… it hurts.'

'Were you three so close…?'

Piers doesn't answer. That's not the point. Silence falls between the two, and they both start to think restlessly. A single thought predominates in Piers's mind.

_'I wonder… can dead people come alive again like as if it were nothing…?'_


	6. Sunray 6 Thoughts and Memories

Pelagius is taking a break from steering his ship. He's sitting on a crate, rocked by the waves, and slowly tilts his head, following the sea's rhythm. His finger draws a weird circle in the air, leaving a golden trace. Then he adds more and more details to the circle. It becomes something more… in the midst of nothing, an Alchemic symbol glows of gold. Pelagius lazily looks at it. He doesn't feel content, and so adds some more traits. A faint smile makes his way on his face. Now it's complete. With grace, he touches the middle of the circle with the tip of the finger. The circle glows even more.

In a second, a blue flower appears from nowhere…

'That Maximilian... there surely was an unexpected outcome in my plans. Nevertheless, he was successful in taking Samira away from Lemuria… That's good.

Come…

...you both... do what you were born for!...'

Maximilian rushes along the way leading to Vale. He's one with the shadows, the leaves, the greenery of the woods surrounding Mt.Aleph. He feels the breeze caressing his skin, the herbs' scents, the sounds around. He knows it's near... People's voices grow louder and louder at the speed of sound. Whispers evolve to yells. Suddenly, he exits the woods. Out of that darkling storm of leaves, a sudden burst of radiance and sound.

This is Vale, and he feels like in a triumph. In his ecstasy of flight, he almost regrets having to stop. He stops, panting, and feels the pleasure of the fresh air invading his lungs while he takes long deep breaths to recover from fatigue. The wind feels like waves of clear, fresh, crystalline water. He feels like he's swimming in the cool waters of the Sea of Time... He feels just like he's become a god. His mission makes him feel just like he's omnipotent. Feeling exalted, he takes a deep breath in and smiles. Then, he starts walking towards a villager.

The fight between Felix and Piers is over. Felix is now trying to overcome his feeling of impotence… and his mind is putting the pieces together. The true Golden Sun has never risen. Weyard is still dying. There's a great possibility of Alex still being on the run. And, maybe, two Lemurians are with him.

_'Does this mean that, after Prox, we will fight against Lemuria itself? Then… what about him…?'_

Felix looks at Piers with a sad glance. The Lemurian is thoughtfully leaning his head against the window pane, humming some weird song. He's thinking of all of the things he has seen when he had visions in Aqua Rock. Among them, he had also seen...

'...Alex.'

'Huh?'

'...Alex was in my visions as well' Piers says, while he keeps on looking out of the window.

'...did he tell you something?'

'They all merged into one at once. And then they had my own form, and they told they were me. Does this mean Alex's a part of me...?'

'Everything you know is a part of you. For example, by knowing him, you despised him. You know he's not what you want to be. And you'll never do anything he has done. Therefore, he has indirectly become a part of you. He has indirectly shaped your personality by allowing you to make a choice.'

'Were I in your visions as well?'

'No. That's what alarms me.'

'Felix.' Piers slowly wakes, then looks at Felix. 'I think we should make a journey towards Lemuria. I'm sure King Hydros will have many things to tell us. And I think it would be even better if we could reunite our group... and contact both Contigo and Prox.'

'Why Contigo...?'

'Hama could be very helpful with her foresight powers. Don't forget she led us on in the last part of our journey.'

'You're right. It will take some time to do that, though.'

'It will be worth it.'

'Let's take our time, then. We need everything we have in order to fight against this crisis.'

'Tell me what I can do to help. If the Teleport lapis is not enough, my ship will do the rest.'

Felix looks at him and smiles.

'I missed you. Welcome back.'

'Heh!' Piers smiles as well and the two make sort of a spontaneous handshake, looking with a grin in each other's eyes.

Alex is thoughtfully watching outside. He's got a sad expression on his face. More than sad, it's empty. It seems like he's even tired of thinking...

'There's nothing wrong if you keep on sleeping for a while, master.'

'I do not wish to sleep.'

'Why?'

'I have wasted enough of my time already, my dear. A human life is just... short. Awfully short.'

Samira wakes from the bed she had been sitting on, and walks towards her master.

'You'll shorten it even more if you don't sleep when you have to. If I did understand correctly, you were sealed underground, body and soul, for a very long time. Then, you made your way back up with a great effort. It's just physiological for you to be tired now. And, as regards time... if you have absorbed such a great amount of pure Alchemy from the Dawning Sun, then you should have the lifespan and powers of a Demi-God. Please listen to me and take a long sleep. You will wake when you really need to, my Lord. I will take care of everything while you are sleeping, so do not feel insecure about anything. Furthermore, my partner will not reach us for a while, so, if you don't want to set sail before he comes, you will have all of the time you need to recover completely. I've had my point. Now, you shall take the decision, Sir.'

Alex looks at her, exhausted, but his eyes are showing diffidence.

'…Samira.' Alex rises from his seat near the window and slowly walks towards her. 'I will do as you suggest. I leave everything else to you. But… do not fail me. This will be your first trial. If you will think of betraying me, you are done for. I will sleep for the time being.'

'It's alright, master.'

'I won't hide it to you. You're a servant to me. I will betray you and our friends and enemies. I will corrupt earth and sky to achieve my goal. …because I want to live on.'

'This is the will of every man.'

'That of wanting to stay alive?'

'…I assure you, every man I know is willing to fight Heaven and Hell in order to achieve this same goal. But, no one ever admits it. Therefore, I think you are a noble man.'

'Are you just a lackey?...' Alex grins.

'Why should I? I don't think it will be of any good to me.'

'It could be a nice way to avoid death, for example…'

'You're not that kind, master. You will just use me and betray me infinite times, as you just said, then wait until I become useless or until I die for other causes. Then, you'll throw me away. That's the way you do. You won't bother trying to kill me yourself. I think I already know your kind.'

'Are you trying to irritate me, Milady?'

'I would never do that, sir. I'm just stating sheer truth.' By telling this, Samira has uttered the final word. She walks towards the window and takes the seat Alex was occupying just a minute before.

Alex keeps on looking at the weird lass, and before falling asleep again he thinks…

_'I'd just like to know who you are.'_

It's night. A black fog has invaded everything and every mind, everything rendered blank. Felix silently sits on the window sill, while everybody else is sleeping. The icy night air gives his body nice thrills. Those thrills remind him that's the first time in a while he's thinking of something resembling to 'expectation'. He thinks of 'tomorrow'. And that feels just fine. Felix feels like the future has reopened his gates to let him go forward. No matter if the goal has been concealed. That's what he thinks. He's just banally _happy_. That's all. He feels like he wants to look at the stars. His life's got a sense. Maybe he will get a reward this time. He's the good one. He won't be alone again. Nobody can leave the hero of the tale alone. He along with his friends had fought and won against human and monsters, gods, even his own parents…! For nothing. That lunatic had stolen the world's essence itself, the thing they all had strived to bring back. Alchemy. Well, not all of it. A part of it had been 'distributed' to Weyard, but it was very little, if compared to the complete one. Felix watch the stars thinking of winnings and prizes. And sees a shooting star.

That's a wish to express.

A star falling down of the moon…

Down of the…

…moon…

Felix flies down the road to see the meteor falling, closer and closer. Taking the shape of a small woman with two eerie, ethereal wings made of light on her back. Though winged, she's free-falling. The air pressure from her fall slowly creates a crater, with a sound of rumbling. Felix fears the irreparable and tries to run faster than his legs can, in a desperate effort. It must be sort of a wicked destiny, the one that always binds Sheba's fate with a free fall of some sort. But… wasn't she in Lalivero?... Why has she fallen… from… the Moon? …Anemos?

Felix suddenly sees Sheba's body twist during the last part of the fall. Her wings spread and grow in a flash of light, while the Hover Jade glows, clearly visible in her hand, and she lands, gliding gently. As the Psynergic glow fades, Felix tries to approach, but suddenly stops, as he sees the expression on her face. She's frowning.

'…it's weakening. I could easily fly to the Moon with the Hover Jade just six months ago… now, I couldn't even glide till Weyard. I had to use Psynergy only in the last…'

Sheba slowly becomes aware of the presence of something looking at her and snaps out of thought. Her body gracefully turns towards the person she has just perceived. Her eyes totally change expression to awe. A warm, damp feeling fills her body, soul and mind, as her eyes are locked in those of her eternal saviour. The light cloth of her dress dances in the starlight delicately spreading from above. Her expression changes from awe to emotion, and the two keep on looking at each other, their eyes heralding unspoken thoughts.

'…'

'…welcome back.'


	7. Sunray 7 Unspoken words

The sun bathes Vale's streets. The straw roofs shine of the same golden light, so much that they seem to be on fire. The river dividing the city in two halves glows of multiple colours. Near the river, almost on the bridge, Felix and his family live. The house has been built right where it was before the flood changed everybody's lives. Now, that house hosts the entire group of four Adepts and a Sage who had saved the world… or they thought so. Now the group has been reunited, Felix has taken his role back and, in his own home, surrounded by his companions, he walks around the room and speaks his thoughts aloud, glancing at the 'audience', explaining the situation, feeling finally at ease, in _his own _role. Everybody adds whatever he knows. But we already know the things Piers knows. So, let's move onwards, such as if we were reading a book, let's leaf through it quick , because we want to hear things from Sheba, finally.

'So you actually flew to the Moon alone?...' An incredulous Jenna asks.

'I did. It was not that hard, I must tell you… I did it some time after I left. The energy from the Golden Sun was still strong, so it was like gliding upwards. Before thinking, I was there…

…in the Anemos' city.'

Everybody startles, thinking the same thing but not saying it. 'Have you found what you wanted…?'

Felix finds the words. 'What was there…?'

'An immense, unique city covering the Moon's entire plain surface. The buildings were very alike to the Anemos' Sanctum back in Contigo. All covered with gold and jade. And with Dragon Heads on top of every door.'

Sheba looks quite enigmatic as she speaks. Jenna looks at her, questioningly. 'And… what about people?...'

'No-one was there.'

Those casual words stab the audience like knives. Felix stops in the middle of the room without an apparent change of expression on his face. Everything goes like in a slow motion and stops and fades to grey, end of the film, credits running on screen. What did you say, Sheba? Then, why did an entire civilization fly to space? Just to go and meet their death? Was it just a joke to tease their descendants, knowing they would have strived for that mystery to be solved?

'The Anemos decayed soon after the loss of Alchemy, and tried miserably to save themselves by flying away with the whole city, up to space. But their powers slowly diminished with the flow of ages. The Moon remained in the sky; on the contrary the Anemos fell like leaves from a rotten tree. Just like me. Most of them just met their doom by falling in the sea or directly missing the target and jumping to the void, inevitably. I was lucky.'

Just like the ice covering the Isle of Tundaria, these words freeze the pavement and walls. The house is pleasantly warm, yet, Felix feels like if his body had been long immersed in a glacier, never to be found again. Sheba's eyes have become the eyes of a stranger. Those once ingenuous eyes now reflect disappointment and cynicism, maturity and seduction.

'Have you gone to Air's Rock, perchance…?' Piers shyly suggests.

Everybody turns towards him.

'How would you know that…?'

'I went to Aqua Rock, and I obtained knowledge far beyond my possibilities. That's why I thought about that: you could not know the reason behind the Anemos' decay… and, if nobody was there on the Moon, nobody could have said that to you either.'

'Is that the way you knew Alchemy has not been restored yet?...'

'Well, among other things. It's not that simple, though. Some alchemy has been restored indeed. But most of it still lies somewhere. And the world keeps on crumbling and shrinking dramatically, more than it did before.'

'But why, though, as you just said, some Alchemy has been restored…?'

'Because that 'some' is not sufficient. The spring is too cold and poor. The bear is still hungry. And tries desperately to devour itself, now.'

Everyone in the room shivers.

Piers wakes from his seat almost in frenzy. 'That is why we shall leave Vale, right now! King Hydros must have something to tell us other than the things I know.'

Jenna wakes, concerned. 'But… you are…'

Piers turns towards Jenna. His eyes are on fire as he looks at her. 'An exile…? Not for long…!'

'Don't be reckless.' Felix's voice resonates in the room almost solemnly.

'I am not. But I have to face my problems, Felix. I feel like I cannot be held in a cage for long. I am going to free myself and my hometown from our chains. I will do that at any cost.'

'In other words, you can't stay here, and you feel like you can't stay in Lemuria, either. You want to feel free either to go back home or to come back here whenever you want. Did I get it right?'

'It is the clearest way to express my wish.'

'Then, we've got no time to waste…!' Felix smiles.

'Are you definitely become mad, brother?!!' Yells Jenna.

'Men are so rash.' Calmly comments Sheba, the only one still sitting. 'But I agree. I can't imagine Piers living such a long life filling his heart with regrets. And, we've got to talk to King Hydros indeed. Maybe he's got a clearer idea of what is happening…' Sheba is looking at the pavement: she's thinking of something more. ' …but… 'She looks at her friends. '…we must be really careful in what we will do. We are speaking of a civilization, with its own policy. Except for Piers, we all are foreigners. I don't know how much we can interfere. Most of all… I fear a civil war.'

'…I know what you mean, Sheba. People in Lemuria are divided between conservatives and progressists, so, a war may really break.' Piers has quite regained lucidity.' But I cannot really leave everything as it is.'

'You four never change.' Everybody turns towards the speaker: it's Isaac coming in. 'Hello, Sheba! Long time no see!' Garet follows suit. Sheba says 'hi', but the attention is all gathered towards Isaac.

'Wait for the end of the world to come or wind up accidentally triggering it ourselves... What a choice...! Do you remember?... I said this to you, back in Contigo, Felix. So, maybe, we actually _triggered_ it.'

That is the unspoken thing holding tension in the air of the room. Wherever you look at it, the situation is actually the worst ever possible. Isaac looks at Piers.

'Please, let's be real. I don't think going to Lemuria now would be of any good to us.'

Piers emitted a strange sound, in shock. 'You have never known King Hydros…! How can you say…!?'

Isaac, with sort of a look of pity on his face: 'His majesty has had more problems, I think, than you ever imagine, since we lit the four beacons. You told me once the Senate opposed you four… well… us for this. So, since we have restored Alchemy, the Senate may be in uproar; not taking into account that _you_, the Senate's Public Enemy, were with us, helping to lit them. Translation. If you ever touch Lemuria's soil with the tip of your boot, you may really be done for. I would not be surprised if the Senators wanted your head more than anything at the moment.'

Piers flinches a bit, but then adds 'I will risk…!'

'Say farewell to us and to any chance of progress for Lemuria then. With your death, a Political symbol will be dead.'

'…ME..?'

'Yes, you.' Felix confirms. 'The King is fond of you because your mind has not grown senile as that of the other Lemurians. You still hope for Lemuria to keep in touch with other civilizations and prosper. And all of the people similar to you, there in Lemuria, admire you, and maybe hope that you bring them… Conservato's head.'

'…you think… they want this…?'

'Either your head, or his, or Hydros' one: one of the three has to fall in order to move a step forwards: Lemurian politics have reached a stall.'

Piers' eyes have become blank all of a sudden. That's too much to take in. That means he should become either the head of a revolution, or a corpse, next to his parents' ones.

Jenna moves a heavy step forwards, keeping her head low. Then reaches out for Isaac and Felix and drags them out.

Jenna walks giving them her back. She looks like she's rather angry. Felix and Isaac almost run, trying to follow her; Jenna marches in a rush. Jenna then stops quite suddenly. Felix and Isaac almost stumble in each other. They're looking at her in shock. They're on the bridge. Then, Jenna turns towards them in fury.

'You really feel like you're the best ones, right…?!'

'I don't understand—'

'I DO, so please shut up and listen! We all know those things you said. Piers knows that as well. WAS THERE ANY REASON WHY YOU TOO HAD TO PUT HIM IN SUCH A DISTRESS!? Sheba was trying to put it softer. There is no need to do what you have done. I think he's not a child, maybe the opposite; he's the oldest among us…! It's normal for him to be confused, but if you say things like those, you won't surely help him to snap out of it. '

'Jenna—'

'No, please, no _'Jenna' _or whatsoever. I won't listen to your excuses.'

Isaac and Felix are rather stupefied. They look at each other and simultaneously whisper 'She talks like mother…!' Yes, what Jenna is showing, is sort of a mother's instinct. It's the ability to know what to say and when to say it. The ability to understand other people's feelings and everything behind a specific behaviour. Jenna has matured through that journey too, becoming something really close to an adult. Then she utters the final word.

'You really feel like you're the heroes and we're your poor vassals? Learn modesty.'

Isaac and Felix remain petrified.

'Uh… I almost forgot.' Jenna turns back towards her brother and lover.

SLAP! SLAP! SPLASH!

Everyone in Vale now can see the two Heroes of Weyard lying like geese in water, with a red cheek each, and the former Damsel in Distress walking away in a triumph.

In the meanwhile, Piers and Sheba have remained in Felix's house, in an awkward silence.

'It has been rough indeed of Isaac to explain things like this, but you can't deny that's _truth_.'

'I am neither escaping, nor I want my people to suffer because of my egoism. But I MUST return to Lemuria. Right now. No matter what it takes.'

'Is it related to the other _truth _you saw while you were on the Aqua Rock?'

'…I guess so. Since then, I have kept following my instinct. It is such as if I have another brain other than mine, and it whispers me things in the ear.'

'Isn't it like a god telling you what to do..?'

'Are you suggesting something is controlling us?'

'So-so. I think someone is trying to help us somewhat.'

'The Wise-One…?'

'…no… it's something else.'

Two sky-blue eyes disclose themselves in a pale shine. Their owner looks around in surprise. The room is enveloped in an astonishing silence, almost inhuman. There's something thrilling about it. The man rushes in alarm to the curtains, and swiftly moves them to see outside.

Alex stops, completely numb. He hysterically laughs, while his eyes almost let tears go.

Sound of lively footsteps grows nearer, and Samira opens the door, to find him fully awake, for the first time in a week.

'Master! You are finally awake.' She smiles. Not noticing any reaction, she walks towards him, and sees him almost shivering.

'Is there anything troubling you, master?...'

'Tell me, Samira… is this Imil, perchance…?'

'Yes, I found you here when we first met.'

'Hah…!' Alex slaps his forehead in shame and keeps on laughing. Samira looks at him quite puzzled.

'This is my hometown', he explains her. 'This is the place where I left my lovers when I started conducting my research on immortality.'

'I see… it must have been your subconscious. You desired to be here, and you somewhat teleported here while desperately trying to save yourself from the… burial under Mt.Aleph.'

'Yes, it must be as you say.' Alex still wears his sad smile. A brief silence falls between the two.

'Now, tell me, Samira…'

'Yes…?'

'Will it take any longer for Maximilian to return? I would like to start the journey as soon as we can, my dear.'

'He contacted me, and said he already was on his way back.'

'One more thing.'

'Yes.'

'Why did you tell him I sent you a letter to hire you two as mercenaries, while it was you the one who found me and offered to service me…?'

Samira turns towards her master with a cunning smile.

'Because there are things that shouldn't be said, at times.'

Alex smiles back: 'I'm not satisfied with your answer at all.'

'As if I care!...'

'Wait…! I am your master, you must answer properly!'

Samira sings something while still smiling, trying to mock at her master.

'Oh well, I shall find some other way to make you spill this out.'

Samira ignores him. 'I will make some preparations with the ship.' Alex momentarily gives up on it. 'Where are we headed first?' Samira asks.

'We are headed towards the continent of Atteka. We will reach Contigo to make sure of a thing regarding your people's history and, then… I will tell you more after we make this first step forwards.'

'Roger, sir!'

'In the meanwhile, I want you to conduct researches about the Golden Sun. Maybe there is still something I don't know.'

'Sure thing.'

'I will take back what's mine for sure. Everything.'

'…'

Samira is not so sure of it. The moment of departure grows nearer for both sides…


	8. Sunray 8 Behind Blue Eyes

The fresh night air has put the word 'end' to the long and twisted discussion about the latest events. Everybody is sleeping, stuffed in Felix and Jenna's rooms. No need to say this is another sleepless night for Felix, The Hero. He has resisted two minutes and thirty seconds in the overcrowded room, then he has run away of it at the speed of sound. Better to sleep in open air… He never liked such physical contact. He felt like claustrophobic in those situations. Felix was always astonished by his friends' ability to get closer and closer while they slept. They moved closer and embraced each other, intertwining their legs, the one with the other. As far as he remembered, Felix had always fallen asleep and woken up in the same position. He had always liked solitude. No, he isn't unsociable. He just likes being alone, with room for his thoughts. So, why was he in such distress when his friends had deserted him?... And why does he feel just fine right now?...

'…because now I know they're upstairs. The thing I like is not called loneliness. Maybe it has not got a name at all.'

That's what he thinks, while he follows the contour of the trees' silhouettes with his eyes. The dark-bluish night sky creates a fair contrast between those shapes and the background. His brain chills out.  
A shadow distinguishes itself from the others, though. Felix feels in true alarm for the first time in a while. He instinctively reaches out by his left side for the hilt of the Sol Blade, but in vain. It's not there. Going to get it… impossible. The enemy might understand his intentions. Waiting? Impossible. He already feels the blood boiling in his veins. He's still got psynergy.   
'COME FORTH!...' He yells, preparing himself mentally. A little scheme in his mind, the possible order in which he will cast his spells.

'I COME IN PEACE!...' Out of the shadows, something takes shape. It's a man. A tall man, with short, spiky blue hair and a long, thin tail. His clothes reminds Felix of Piers's ones. The jacket is got long 'tails', though, and he's got long trousers and boots.

'Tell me your name.'

'Maximilian Undina, Lord Felix.'

'…did we know each other in Lemuria?'

'…correct.'

'…smells fishy.'

'I know what you mean. Too many Lemurians out of place, huh…?'

'That's a way to put it…'

'Don't worry, you will understand everything when the time comes. I wanted to say 'sorry' on behalf of our Commander Pelagius. He had to leave immediately for very important matters the other day.'

'That's why…'

'As he said, King Hydros has summoned you five, Master Kraden included. There are very important matters to be discussed. Don't worry, our Soldiers have prepared everything for you. Just relax.'

'Is that so…? Should I believe you…?'

'We're in a critical situation, believe me. There is no other way. Oh, one more thing.'

'What is it…?'

'Don't EVER say a word about this plan to somebody who's not on our side, not even Lemurians. Just tell this to your mates and everything will be ok.'

'Alright'.

'Well… good night.'

The messenger warps away again. The exchange has been so quick, Felix almost believes it to be a dream. None of the two has seen the other's expression, in the dark. Now Felix knows how to fill the night time.

Soft paces on snow. A sweetly irregular rhythm of thumps. The faint sound repeats itself, again and again. Silence between the two, walking together. The light pace of the young woman and the heavy pace of the man. They walk neither fast, nor slow. Side by side, in the amazing silence created by the snow. Now they're next to the Bilibin Caves. Her voice resonates, weak, in the wood's air.

'Why did you want to leave so soon, Master Alex…? You're not in full shape yet. We could at least have waited for Maximilian's return.'

Alex looks at her, questioningly, and then mumbles 'Why should you care…?' The truth is, he didn't feel at ease at all in that town. He feared her like hell. He feared Mia. Mia could appear and… unpleasant things would have happened, surely. No, he would have never endured a conversation with her, after all of that had happened. Maybe he would have started to scream and then he would have thrown himself right out of the window, shouting weird things. He can't help but chuckling, thinking of that kind of hysterical reaction. He had avoided her for all the time, during the journey through Weyard, in search for Alchemy's roots. And he wouldn't have stopped doing it now.

Samira then stops, with a weird expression. She lifts her finger in air, pointing towards Alex, but looking at the void.

'Y-…you are…'

Alex, who is giving her his back, slowly turns towards her, with terror painted on his face. That's not Samira's voice…!

The two keep on looking at each other in terror for a seemingly infinite time.

_Samira's finger points towards me-that's not her-that's HER-where did she go-how could SHE…!_

'…you… are…' Samira's eyes are filled with tears of rage. '…A TRAITOR!...' Those same words are pronounced by the HER in Alex's mind. Mia stands proud and enraged, like a graceful swan in the centre of a rippling pond, on the top of Mercury Lighthouse. Somehow, Samira has gotten in resonance with her, and Mia's talking by her mouth.

Alex closes his eyes.

'You are just a coward. You did not even try to meet me…!'

Alex slowly opens his eyes and looks at Samira. 'You are the only coward here. Leave this girl be and come forth. I am ready.'

As an answer, Samira suddenly crumbles to her knees and falls, her face against the snow. Alex adjusts her position on the ground and makes sure she can breathe correctly. Then, he stands up, waiting for Mia.

She comes nearer and nearer, her pace slow like that of a lioness.

_  
__'Just like the sea can be calm like a mirror reflecting a fair sky, or furious and merciless like a deep hell…'_

What Alex feared, while he was in Imil's inn, was tears and begging and things like those. Now he knows there's something else to fear.

'Alex…'

'… …how could you possess this girl's body…? That's not something your father taught us…'  
'Nor my father did teach you how to warp or betray, for that matters. So, we should be the same. It was you the one who stressed how potent the Lighthouse power was. I have stayed on its top since you stole the Golden Sun's power on Mt.Aleph's peak. I stayed there until I actually mastered Mercury Psynergy. Attack Psynergy, I mean. So that I could exact my revenge.'

'…' Alex keeps on looking at her, but he doesn't flinch.

'Ah well-' she raises her hand towards him, calling Mercury Psynergy to her aid. 'I can't stay the same Mia you knew forever.'

'This is the moment of payback' Alex thinks. 'I knew it would have come, sooner or later. My journey ends before it even starts.'

He knows he can't lay a finger on her. He had already imagined that kind of situation a billion times. He never liked fighting, maybe because he was a Mercury Adept. He had always used other people for that, or, he had fought against people he couldn't care less about. But, fighting Mia. That was UNIMAGINABLE. He closed his eyes and waited for his doom.

A sound of clanging echoes in his ears as he opens eyes. A slender body is protecting him from Mia's hit. Samira is holding a long handled axe, which has just clashed against Mia's rod.

'MASTER! YOU'RE NOT A PRINCESS IN A TOWER! PLEASE WAKE UP!'

'AH!!!...'

Alex opens his eyes. He's in the soft blankets of the bed in Imil's inn. That snowy night has never been.

The usual sound of happy steps grows nearer and nearer, heralding Samira's arrival.

'MASTER!!'

Samira enters the room, smiling happy and pure like a child. Alex can't help but smile when he sees her, even if it's a very faint, invisible smile.

'Maximilian has returned…!'

'Nice to meet you, Master.'

Alex looks at both of them with tired, sleepy eyes.

_  
__'…take me away from here.'_

He wakes from his seat and stands proudly in the centre of the room. Then, he looks at them again.

'…LET'S GO.'

Samira, Alex and Maximilian march in the snow, just like in that dream. The paces and the silence, just like it. Each of the three carries some bags with provisions, all equally divided among the three. They keep on walking and looking at each other from time to time, while the night advances. Samira looks a lot around, curious of everything. She often remains behind. Alex asks Maximilian why she acts like that.

'…maybe I didn't tell you… She lost her memory, some years ago. She's become… another person, since then. The only intact things are her strength in battle and her knowledge. Part of her personality, too. But not everything.'

'How did that happen…?'

'…that's nothing you should know or think about. We will work for you, that's the only thing that matters.'

'Hey, I should be the one who holds secrets, here…!' Smirks and playfully pouts Alex.

Maximilian chuckles as well as they keep on walking. Alex feels like there's nothing to be laughed about, though. He knows their straight-forwardness is not a synonym for 'you-can-trust-them'. They hide so many things as you could put in a well to completely fill it to the top. That's what he thinks. Nonetheless, he feels calmer with them than he was with Karst and Agatio. They were two complete jerks. They were just useful pawns. Those two, instead, seem to be running away from someone or something, so they are somewhat grateful to him, for being with them as a good master. They are very strong and skilled. Professionals, almost. So, Alex feels grateful too, to have such good soldiers in his crew.  
_'Everything is convenient for both sides, so our pact should last quite long. These are the bases for a deal.'_

They're almost out of the Bilibin Cave, headed for Kalay's docks, when they see a ghostly, white figure, standing beside the exit of the cavern. Maximilian and Samira change their behaviour all of a sudden, holding their weapons in alarm. Maximilian is almost ready to fire an arrow, when Alex lifts an arm up.

'…stay back.' Alex turns only slightly towards Maximilian, not letting him see his expression fully. Maximilian puts down his weapon with reluctance, then walks towards Samira, who is waiting with her axe in hand. They start to whisper about their master's intentions.

Mia looks right in Alex's face. Their gazes lock the one in the other. There is nothing to be said. They feel it. They know there is a thick veil of foggy hypocrisy to be put on fire before they even think of talking to each other.

_What's the most important thing for you? What I am and was or the fact that I have an incomplete Stone of Sages somewhere within my body…? Do you still think I've betrayed you, have you understood what the priority is for you…?_

There's no response, so we assume Mia has not found the answer yet.

'I can't understand the mute language', Alex says, in a joke, but without laughter. He looks at her with tender, tired eyes, instead. His tone is quite bitter. Alex gets closer and puts hands on the rocky wall behind Mia, thus encircling her with his arms. He dominates her with his body. She looks back at him. They're both really calm.

He keeps on looking in her eyes, in some clumsy attempt to mind read her. Not finding the answer he wants, or, better, not finding any, he slowly releases her and walks away. Fear makes its way in Mia's eyes, while she tries to stop him. Samira and Maximilian run along, following him suit. Samira steps a bit back and hails the unknown girl with a 'Sorry Miss!...' then she rushes away.

Mia falls to her knees. She has just thrown away a chance to understand him and his actions. Maybe she doesn't want to yet. She slowly stands up and starts walking her way back to Imil, still speechless.

Alex has started to run as fast as he can at the thought of the word "PATHETIC". Samira and Max follow suit. They're dashing through the daylight. It's dawn. The ship is ahead, a blackish shape against a pink-white-blue-yellow pattern.  
'There, that's my ship!' Samira manages to say while panting. The three don't slow down their pace; they go even faster instead. It's time to sail away towards some answer…

_'She would cry and hold my knees, and beg me to stay here forever. She would kill me and mourn my death, telling me it was my fault, and my fault only. She would rape me with love and soothe me with rage. She would tear me to pieces, anyway. And make me don't be._

_  
__That's how love is._

_  
__And I don't know what you are, Mia. I don't know what you've become. But I don't want to see you. You are the only one who can actually and definitely stop me.' _


	9. Sunray 9 Ranks

Echoes in Bilibin Cavern. Echoes of gentle, soft but sure steps on the rock.

'Samira… did you forget…?' Mia mutters to herself. Her voice is so feeble, yet resonates in the enormous cave. She doesn't even finish the phrase, she notices something written on the floor… she gets closer to be sure of it. Yes, there is some dirt, and something written on it with a stick or something like that.

_'I WON'T BREAK THE PACT'_

A faint, sad smile makes its way on Mia's face… then she whispers to the air.

'A pact…?

…which one…?

Your ties with Lemuria, with me or with Alex?... Which are the ones you swore never to break…?'

Mia, embraced by silence and chill, closes her eyes, caressed by memories.

_A girl with a long greenish ponytail, a long white cloak makes her way along Imil's main road. People look at her as if she was some kind of weird monster. Somebody already brings some weapons out. Imil is a small town. A very small one, indeed. Everybody knows each other. She's unknown. And she's armed. She's got a huge axe on her back. It jingles from time to time, hitting something else as she walks. Something metallic. Another weapon…? Enough. People assemble, surrounding her, who keeps on walking. The mayor steps in. _

_'Who are you? What are your intentions?'_

_Samira suddenly becomes aware of being the centre of attention. She takes her time to look around and study the faces of those people surrounding her._

_Since she doesn't answer, everyone raises his blade even more, but she doesn't even change expression._

_One, two steps back. Will she run? Will she charge?_

_Samira extracts the weapon. Mia covers her mouth with hands to hold a squeal._

_A violent gesture. Everyone is in tension._

_The axe has been…_

_…thrown on the snow._

_The girl searches her pockets and throws some knives on the snow as well. They clang with a cacophonic sound._

_Samira looks around again, as if challenging everybody._

_'C'mon! I'm a mercenary, what did you expect? Laces and silk? Take my weapons! Or do you want to kill me unarmed?'_

_Samira pants after having yelled those words. White vapour comes out of her mouth as she breaths, in the freezing hair. Not seeing any reaction, she yells again._

_'WHAT NOW? DO YOU WANT TO UNDRESS ME TO CHECK WHETHER I HAVE OTHER WEAPONS OR NOT? _

_WHAT CAN I DO TO CONVINCE YOU I COME IN PEACE?...'_

_Silence. Then, paces on the snow. Mia comes forth, while everybody stands still astonished._

_Samira looks at her, trying to detect her intentions. _

_A huge smile as she walks on Samira's weapons, and goes beyond that imaginary border to meet their possessor._

_'NICE TO MEET YOU. WELCOME TO IMIL!'_

_The tension has been broken. __Slowly everybody starts to smile and cheer up. Apologies and 'come in, take a rest, have some tea, it's warm inside.'_

_Mia is really glad to cook something for someone, especially for a girl like that. She reminds her of Garet, somewhat. Same bold, naive attitude. But there is something more in her silence. _

_Dinner, then chatting and 'where are you from' and 'what's your business here'._

_Then, the answer, put as a question._

_'Do you happen to know a young man called Alex, maam?'_

_Mia just didn't expect this. She feels like she's being betrayed by that young, cheerful girl. Then, she smiles, embarrassed._

_'What's with maam…! I think Mia is more than enough… but… Why are you asking me that?'_

_'Because I know he was born here, and lived here most of the time… he was one of the two guardians of Mercury Lighthouse, alongside with you.'_

_'Yes, he was. But… I didn't mean this. How do you know all these things and why are you searching for…him?'_

_'I have my reasons, miss.'_

_'…Mia.'_

_'O-yes. Well, where should I start… I come from Lemuria and I've got orders to search for him. Plainly this.'_

_' LEMURIA?…w-what for…?'_

_'No, you're on the wrong way. I don't want to kill him or such. But I can't say more, I'm sorry.'_

_'…I see…'_

_'Well. For example, could you tell me what you know of him? Like, where was he and what was he doing when you last heard of him?'_

_Mia recollects her energies and tells Samira nothing unnecessary. Yes, she tells her everything about Mt.Aleph, the Stone Of Sages, the Wise-One. But she really doesn't know what happened in particular in the end. And, she doesn't want to tell a stranger of her feelings and fondest memories._

_When she's finished, Samira looks satisfied enough. But she has understood and read between the lines. _

_'All right, lady Mia. I repeat my promise… I will not only avoid to do him any harm, if I ever find him, but I swear I will even protect him, if that's what you wish.'_

_Samira stands up, and starts to walk her way to the door. Mia looks at her, still stupefied by her ability in hearing behind her words._

_'…WAIT!'_

_'Huh? What's up now?'_

_'Please, promise…!'_

_Mia runs towards Samira and holds her hand. She blushes violently while wondering whether had she understood the right thing or not, before… Samira blushes even more as Mia holds her hand on her chest. She's almost trembling with embarrassment, until warmth starts to spread from Mia's chest to her hand. Only a matter of time, and a slow, strong rhythm makes its way to her fingers, and palms, and wrists... Mia's heartbeat spreads in her own body, with its warmth and sadness. Samira is almost brought to tears. She feels like she's drunk or maybe feverish, or in an ecstasy…? Everything is lysergic as she already knows what else she can promise…_

_'I will do it…_

_ I will bring Alex back to you.'_

Still at the dock, a huge black shadow stands proudly against the blessed blue sky.

'Oh. I just love those ships from your country. No need to wait for the wind, no need to wait for the sacred approval of Nature to sail. No need to waste any effort. This ship was made by men to confirm man's power and will in this world.'

'Indeed, Master. This is the era of omnipotent science… thanks to Alchemy.' Maximilian approves Alex's speech.

'Yea. Well… for our kin.' Samira adds. 'The outside people are so annoyingly underdeveloped. Lemuria is another world at all.'

'But not our world.'

Samira stands still for a while after this sentence. Then she continues to carry boxes around on the ship. Alex looks at her with insistence while he asks himself what their thoughts might be.

_The dinner was just great! And, that woman, had given Samira the creeps. 'So much love for that man!... So lucky!' She thinks. And she keeps on thinking- 'Who is he…? I wish I knew such a man.' So naïve. So alone. As she tries to sleep under the warm blankets of the inn's bed, trying to embrace her own body with her arms. 'Max is so cruel! He didn't have to leave me alone like this! I don't even remember the basic things, as it seems!...Why were they trying to attack me? Is it wrong for a lone girl to carry a weapon? And, that thing… what did it mean? Her chest was so warm, and that ticking… it's' heart', I know. But, I don't understand many things. Yet, there's something in me answering for me. There is something or someone who understands inside of me, and acts instead of me. What is it…?' _

_Samira is going to fall asleep. Thoughts going adrift, feelings intertwining one with the other. Two hands reaching out for her face and caressing it… some soothe. Then, infinite words of wisdom whispered to her ear. A long, sweet dream. Samira's eyes open in the dark. Two golden orbs in a dark blue silk. Her slender body, enveloped in a light nightgown rises from the waves of blankets and sheets, like a nereid. Not feeling the cold, she goes out of the inn, out of Imil, to the snowy woods, walking slowly, until she finds it. A whitish orb of light, shaking and twisting and sparking and glowing and shifting shape. Samira looks at it with absent eyes, then reaches out to it with her hand. In the exact instant in which she touches the orb, it starts to glow even more, with flashes of light violently smashing into her body while she doesn't even flinch. The light gradually takes the shape of a man. His shape is not 'complete'. It keeps on shifting as if crossed by electrical waves._

_'Help-------'_

_'I…'_

_'Please…'_

_'…promised…'_

_'me…'_

_'…to bring you back.'_

_Samira embraces the man-like light, giving it a more definite form. The man takes his own form, in her arms, and immediately falls asleep. Samira does not utter a word and takes the man to the inn._

_The morning after, the man tells her his name. Samira knows nothing about herself, but everything about him now. Therefore, she knows her value is subjected to the man's value. And, she appoints him as her master. Everything in her life is actually related to him. Samira is got three missions in her life, and all of them have got his name in it. So, he's the person she owes her life to. That's her decision. Maximilian will be given some lies. He doesn't even know her! He had left her alone in her task. But, she managed to accomplish her duty without his help. So, she is superior to Maximilian. That's how she feels. Those are the ranks for her. Even though she doesn't know anything, there is something in herself that knows everything. That's the important thing. She will serve the man who had given that Mia girl so much kindness and warmth to the heart._

The ship now elegantly floats on the waves while Samira remembers the past, and Maximilian steers the ship, silently. Alex feels like he's not the One In Charge.

_Alex opens his eyes in the faint glow of dawn, so white in the snow radiating its light around. His body is being held in a warm embrace. Trying to recall something similar in his mind, he finds it's a distant memory. Samira has fallen asleep against him, to draw warmth from his body. As he observes her, she opens her eyes and utters a small, simple word, with a faint, tired, sweet smile._

_ 'Hello.'_

_Alex feels a mixture of feelings. That warmth, that had been denied him for so long in the depths of Mt.Aleph. That smile and that 'hello'. A new welcome to the world._

_ 'I…'_

_'I know who you are. You were in the darkness because of a sin you committed against the God. Everything was lost. Then, you expressed a wish. And it reached someone or something who gave me knowledge to make the wish come true.'_

_'I… wished for light. So… for the first time in much time… I managed to actually use Alchemy to escape my prison. But I remained suspended between two states, and I lost myself. You were my anchor to reality, and thanks to you, I managed to get my own form. I am grateful. But… who are you…?' _

_Samira looks in Alex's eyes, her face towards the rays of light shimmering in the room through the window panes._

_'I'm the mercenary you hired to gain your place back in this world' Samira says while smiling sweetly, with no malice._

_Alex is stunned. What he senses from the girl is pure innocence, but seduction too. He has never experienced anything like that. But he's got no time to think of it. He feels drowsy all at once._

_'You almost lost your life… you have to rest here. I paid the innkeeper to stay silent about your presence here, therefore you're safe'._

_'…'_

_'I'm sorry… I have to leave you alone for a while.' Samira looks distant, all at once. 'I have to save another man like you, who is slowly drowning into darkness. A true, old, dear friend of mine. A friend of my other life. He's now at the Edge.'_

_Samira, hearing no response, turns towards Alex. He's fast asleep, with a tired look on his face…_

_'I know nothing… but some voice is speaking in my ear… so, everything will be alright…'_


End file.
